1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to as comfort Air-conditioning, specifically to an air-condition apparatus to provide an air-conditioned enclosure for indoor or outdoor use that is compact and portable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Air-conditioning of space with units employing refrigerants are used for cooling space for personal comfort. Commercial air-conditioners have the following disadvantages:
(a) Higher Capital investment in the space to be air-conditioned: For effective and efficient use of Air-conditioning requires a room or a building to be built with thermal insulation, air infiltration seals, shaded windows and other special requirements. Such special requirements result in higher capital investment in addition to the cost of the air-conditioner.
(b) Higher Capital investment for larger air-condition unit: The minimum space that could be effectively air-conditioned using the traditional air-condition unit is an entire room, even if conditioning is required only for a portion of the room that is occupied. Commercial portable air-conditioners have the same limitation. The larger the space to be air-conditioned the larger is the air-condition unit required. Larger the unit higher the cost. For example in a bedroom, the minimum space that requires air-conditioning is the compact space surrounding the body of the occupants. In current application, the entire bedroom needs to be air-conditioned. This will result in unnecessary extra cost of larger equipment and installation.
(c) Higher Operation cost: As discussed in previous paragraphs traditional units would be of larger capacity than the minimum needed for specific applications. Larger the unit higher is the operating cost for electric energy. Cooling of a selective smaller space offers comfort at a lower operational cost. A selected enclosure could be cooled with commercially available portable air-conditioner however the disadvantage is the portable air-conditioner can not supply cooled fresh air but only re-circulates the space air.
(d) Enclosures available for clean air requirements such as Michael H. Pelosi, III et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,377 is not suitable for comfort Air-conditioning of a compact space, as it requires an independent source of conditioned air in the place of the clean air source. In addition, the prior art enclosure has cumbersome structure requiring complex assembly. The objective of that enclosure is to provide clean air and not comfort conditioning, so major modification is necessary before it can be used for comfort air-condition application.
Commercially available portable air-conditioner can cool an enclosed space however the disadvantage is it cannot supply cooled fresh air but can only re-circulates the space air. Thus, none of the current apparatuses is suitable for providing an air-conditioned enclosure.
Air-conditioned Mosquito net of patents such as San Jianhua et al China. Pat. No. CN2259099 and Tan Mingsen et al China. Pat. No. CN1163735 illustrates mosquito nets connected to a conditioned air source by an air duct. Both of these prior art requires an external source of conditioned air. In addition, in both of these prior arts, outside air is conditioned and supplied to the enclosure and all of the air is exhausted outside the enclosure. ‘Heat Insulating Mosquito-Net’ of He Baoan et al China. Pat. No. CN1061140 illustrates a mosquito net with plurality of inflatable air-pocket walls. This art has the disadvantage of requiring inflation of wall air pockets and increases the chance of failure of thermal insulation due to puncturing of the air pockets. cl SUMMARY
In accordance with the principles of the present invention there is an air-conditioned enclosure assembly comprising of a portable Air-conditioning Unit and a connected Enclosure to provide an air-conditioned enclosed space with fresh air supply, that is self-contained, portable and modular.